VR Time
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Jeremy has built a pair of VR goggles, and he tests them in a POV porn video. But... Is it realistic or not? First fanfic in English. Rated M for lemon. THIS IS ONLY A TRANSLATION. CREDIT GOES TO FELIKIS FOR THE ORIGINAL STORY.


**Hi! This is my first Code Lyoko fanfic in English, so excuse me for grammatical or spelling mistakes (English is not my native language). Rated M for lemons and coarse language.**

It was afternoon. Part of the Kadic students went for a walk, some went to the cinema and others preferred to hang out with their friends. They could play GTA Online together, or study for the next day. In Jeremy's case, he was going to test his new "toy".

A few days ago, he searched in Google "How to build a Google Cardboard" and he started building them. Jeremy had got the special lenses, but he spent 45 minutes to find the GC's required cardboard. Once assembled, he started looking apps for testing it.

A rollercoaster, a Nissan GT-R Nismo race in Le Mans (" _I'll leave this for Odd"_ He thought), a 360 degrees tour of Barcelona… But his biggest temptation was to test a variety of videos. Porn filmed in a point-of-view perspective, designed exclusively for VR devices. He doubted a lot about if he should try it or not. But after all, he was not going to hurt anyone, right?

So he looked a bit on the Internet and found something interesting. He tried it that night, and he loved the sense of immersion of the video. Of course, it was filmed with actors and actresses, but this didn't change what it was: a video. The stimulation of his body had to be the same: manual. But it was enough, and different from typical videos in third person.

And that afternoon, he was going to see it again. So he launched the video player of his smartphone, put on the glasses, tied up to his head and lay down on his back. He waited until the video girl (a stunning blonde, long hair with a redhead wick, light blue eyes, red lips and good-sized breasts) began to "touch" his penis. At that time, he unbuttoned his pants, did the same with the boxer, and began to masturbate.

And one minute later, someone climbed into his bed. Before he could scream, someone covered his mouth. He tried to relax, because it was a little uncomfortable being caught as well.

"Relax, baby…"Said a female voice. "I know what you're watching… Don't remove the glasses…"

The anonymous girl went down his body, and coinciding with the video image, began to perform a blowjob. Jeremy growled. Shit, now it was realistic… He tried to recognize the voice. It sounded like someone he knew. He was sure that it was a girl of his sexual agreement. But who? Whoever it was, she had distorted her voice when speaking to mislead him, and she was getting it.

He turned back to the video. Sensations were multiplying. He saw the blonde, and she "licked his penis". It wasn't her, but Jeremy didn't care. The most provocative video moment was when the girl "looked him in the eyes" with that provocative, sexy look that him loved at first time and now was driving him crazy.

Soon after, the "virtual Jeremy" hand carried to the head of the girl. Jeremy did so, stirring the hair of her mysterious friend. He heard a giggle. Fuck... Who was she?

Before he got to cum, the video girl stopped and climbed on the "virtual Jeremy", and the real friend did it too. Jeremy had no doubts: whoever it was, had seen the video before. He looked, and felt, as the girl began rubbing her sex against his erect penis. He raised his hands to the girl's breasts and massaged them. Touching her, he tried to guess who was she, but it was impossible. In addition, the girl (who definitely knew the script) took his hand and led him through her body.

"Who… are… you…?" Asked Jeremy, who couldn't wait to see the "real" girl.

"I'm your fantasy, sweetie." Answered her.

And hitting back with the video ( _she must know all the plot of the video_ , thought the boy), the girl turned her back to him, separated the buttocks and sat on his penis. Virtual anal sex. Too much for Jeremy, who doubted if he could last all the video. The virtual girl writhed with pleasure at being penetrated. Jeremy put his hands to the hips of his real friend, as in the image he saw, and helped her to "ride".

Without being limited only to follow the script, the girl began to moan. In a sharp and provocative tone, he began to whisper the name of his friend: "Yeah, Jeremy… keep going… I'm yours…"

Excited as he was, Jeremy felt he was about to cum when a mischievous finger began to stroke her perineum, a sensible part for him. He tried to control himself, and he did it narrowly, because the virtual girl stopped, and the real too.

She lay on top of him, and began to distribute light kisses on the boy's body. Jeremy wished this was over, needing to ejaculate. He had done a little painful to endure much, but he couldn't deny that he was delighted. It was a very special treatment which he received that night. It was as if he was having sex with that porn actress. He felt a little guilty for Aelita, but he was enjoying it.

Reached the final moment, the virtual blonde climbed on top of him again to get his penis inside her pussy. Jeremy was guided by video to fondle the girl's body freely, while her friend was delivered to the cries of pleasure. He hoped that she was enjoying it as much as the virtual blonde, who seemed delighted with each thrust.

At a certain moment, Jeremy began to move the pelvis, like the "virtual Jeremy". The girl began to move faster. The end of the video was close. Jeremy grated it, because he was about to end.

On cue, the real girl stopped. The virtual blonde did the same, he got off and began to masturbate Jeremy. The real hand circled the penis and encouraged Jeremy until he watched, in first person, how he cummed on the face of the virtual girl. Wonderful. One of the best orgasms he had.

"Now you will tell me who you are…"Said Jeremy, trying to remove his VR glasses.

But before he could see off the VR goggles, his eyes were wrapped in a bandage. Really? Is it was going to stay with the question? How cruel...

"Tell me at least if you have also finished…" He asked.

"Always such a gentleman," She said. Again, a non-recognizable voice… "Don't worry, I've had a great time. And I hope you do too."

Jeremy received a tender kiss on the lips and then lay sprawled on his back while his friend was leaving. He didn't remove the blindfold until she left the room. He was alone again, naturally. He took off his bandage, and began to think. But after all, he thought he didn't want to know it. He entered into a video and had sex with a blonde. No more. A rewarding experience.

 **And that's all folks! If you want more of this, please rate and rewiew!**


End file.
